dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Attack
Super Attack or Super Skill is a class of attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. They are divided in four categories, Strike Skills (Strike Supers), Ki Blasts (Ki Supers or Ki Blast Supers), Power Ups (buffs) and Other. Every character has four super slots for different super attacks. Strike Skills These skills in general are short range physical attacks and a lot of them can be used in a middle of combo without any setup, but there are exceptions. Strike skills also include attacks where you charge at your enemy, as well as grab attacks. *Super Dragon Fist *Kaioken Assault *Rebellion Spear *Super God Fist *Shockwave *Kamehameha Boost *Scissors Paper Rock *Power Pole *Power Pole Combo *Charge *Stone Bullet *Evil Ray Strike *Evil Rise Strike *Super Dragon Flight *Evil Whirlwind *Burst Rush *Evil Flight Strike *Sonic Kick *Orin Combo *Cross Arm Dive *Wolf Fang Fist *Fake Death *Neo Wolf Fang Fist *Volleyball Fist *Arm Crash *Sledgehammer *Mach Punch *Mach Kick *Recoome Kick *Sauzer Blade *Ginyu Force Special Combo *Sonic Bomb *Shining Slash *Burning Slash *Final Cannon *Freedom Kick *Drain Charge *Super Drain *Hyper Drain *Deadly Dance *All Clear *Justice Rush *Eagle Kick *Hawk Charge *Angry Hit *Zigzag Express *Explosive Buu Buu Punch *Go-Go Gum *Pearl Flash *Pressure Sign *Gigantic Omega *God of Destruction's Rampage *Ice Claw *Dynamite Kick *Rolling Hercule Punch *Meteor Blow *Meteor Strike *Meteor Crash *Android Kick *Strike of Revelation *Finishing Blow *Super God Shock Flash *Final Blow *Wild Hunt *Emperor's Edge *Rocket Tackle *Android Rush *Feint Crash *Shadow Crusher *Sonic Rush *Rakshasa's Claw *Punisher Drive *Super Mad Dance *Namek Finger *Dodoria Headbutt *Critical Upper *Flash Fist Crush *Aura Slide *Time Skip/Flash Skewer *Time Skip/Back Breaker *Time Skip/Jump Spike *Destruction's Conductor *God of Destruction's Roar *Divine Retribution *Spirit Stab *Savage Strike *Brave Sword Slash *Rough Ranger *Sneaky Strike *Variant Drive *Gigantic Breaker *Gigantic Charge *Gigantic Rage *Lovely Cyclone *Raid Blast Ki Blast Skills This category is mostly consisted long range blasts that require setup in form of a knockback or a knockdown, but there are exceptions. *Kamehameha *Bending Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Kaioken Kamehameha *Riot Javelin *Tyrant Lancer *Ki Explosion *X10 Kamehameha *Consecutive Energy Blast *Kamekameha *Masenko *Menacing Flare *Ki Blast Cannon *Evil Explosion *Light Grenade *Evil Eyes *Paralyze Beam *Destructo Disc *Turtle Style Last Resort *Super Destructo Disc *Jumping Energy Wave *Ki Blast Thrust *Dodon Ray *Tri-Beam *Double Sunday *Saturday Crash *Shining Friday *Bomber DX *Genocide Shell *Murder Grenade *Galick Gun *Flash Strike *Finish Breaker *Shine Shot *Atomic Blast *Mighty Explosive Wave *Earth Splitting Galick Gun *Recoome Eraser Gun *Crusher Ball *Milky Cannon *Death Beam *Death Slash *Death Slicer *Death Psycho Bomb *Death Wave *Crazy Finger Shot *Burning Attack *God Breaker *Change The Future *Finish Buster *Double Buster *Side Bridge *Flash Bomber *Thunder Eraser *Power Blitz *Endless Shoot *Gravity Impact *Perfect Shot *Innocence Bullet *Innocence Cannon *Ill Flash *Ill Bomber *Ill Rain *Majin Kamehameha *Vanishing Ball *DIE DIE Missile Barrage *Galactic Donuts *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Super Donut Volley *Big Bang Attack *Split Finger Shot *Blaster Shell *God of Destruction's Anger *God of Destruction's Wrath *Feint Shot *Freezing Beam *Ice Field *Burst Attack *Burst Reflection *Dragon Flash Bullet *Whirlwind Blade *Big Bang Kamehameha *Energy Shot *Energy Wave Combo *Galick Beam Cannon *Infinity Explosion *Prelude to Destruction *Elite Beam *Elite Shooting *Burst Kamehameha *Counter Burst *Focus Flash *Tail Slicer *Emperor's Blast *Eye Beam *Destructive Ray *Super Explosive Wave *Senko Ki Blast *Kill Driver *Sudden Storm *Dimensional Hole *Darkness Twin Star *Darkness Eye Beam *Gorgeous Shot *Dodoria Beam *Dual Masenko *Chaos Shot *Galick Cannon *Destruction's Concerto: Comet *Destruction's Concerto: Starfall *Destruction's Concerto: Meteor *God Splitter *Heavenly Arrow *Sudden Death Beam *Reverse Launcher *Trap Shooter *Psycho Barrier *Blades of Judgement *Holy Wrath *Lightning of Absolution *Super Ghost Buu Attack *Candy Beam *Petrifying Spit *Evil Flame *Handy Canon *Power Impact *Confusion Blade *Energy Minefield *Reverse Shot *Revenge Final Flash *Blaster Ball *Ray Blast *Powered Shell *Spirit Blaster *Punisher Shield *Pretty Cannon *Burst Stinger Power Ups (Buffs) These are skills that will temporarily provide user with some sort of bonus. Almost all of them can be performed without interruption with a sufficiently long knockback or a grab. *Justice Pose *Fighting Pose C *Fighting Pose H *Fighting Pose D *Fighting Pose I *Fighting Pose E *Fighting Pose J *Fighting Pose K *Fighting Pose B *Fighting Pose G *Fighting Pose A *Fighting Pose F *Prepare to be Punished *Fighting Sun *Hero's Pose *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Do or Die *Divinity Unleashed *Data Input *Meditation *Formation! Other These are utility skills, mostly including energy charges, stamina restoring skills and non-damaging movement and defensive skills. *Instant Transmission *Super Guard *Charged Ki Wave *Afterimage Strike *Super Afterimage *Backflip *Wall of Defense *Dust Attack *Lullaby Punch *Afterimage *Solar Flare *Rise to Action *Spirit Boost *Time Control *Holstein Shock *Emperor's Sign *Drain Field *Taunt *Quick Sleep *Dancing Parapara *Bluff Kamehameha *Present For You *Energy Charge *Full Power Charge *Maximum Charge *Phantom Fist *Time Bullet *Position Shift *Kai Kai *Audacious Laugh *Giga Boost *Hero's Flute *Assault Vanish *Ultimate Charge *Boost Charge Cast Exclusive Skills These skills cannot be acquired for CaCs, however players can still use them on their respective characters. *Saibabeam *Acid *Smile Charge *Rocket Punch *Life Absorbtion *Dragon Thunder *Gigantic Slam *Soaring Fist *Surging Spirit *Darkness Mixer *Bloody Sauce *Pretty Charge *Final Flash Raid Battle/Boss Exclusive Skills These skills are exclusive to villainous versions of characters unavailable to players outside of Raid Battles. *Bloody Sauce *Rage Saucer *Peeler Storm *Instant Charge *Brainwash Attack *Marbling Drop *Light of Justice *Celestial Hammer *Flames of Retribution *Spiral of Condemnation Category:Skills